


Leliana and Martya Brosca on holiday

by sqbr



Series: The further adventures of Rica and Martya Brosca [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humour, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little fancomic, started out as femslash but then the characters reminded me why they didn't get together in the first place :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leliana and Martya Brosca on holiday

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Age-Leliana-and-Brosca-157505076). Drawn for the [pornzammar prompt "your character of choice either goes to or returns from Orlais"](http://community.livejournal.com/pornzammar/6995.html), though I'm not sure they'd have to to go to Orlais and back with the timeline I have in mind.

Panel 1:  
Martya enjoys the traditional dwarven dish of baked nug's head.  
Leliana, appalled, covers the eyes of her pet nug Schmooples.

Panel 2:  
Leliana tries to persuade Martya to buy high heeled shoes with ruffles.

(I am quite proud of the awfulness of this shoe)

Panel 3:  
Martya tries to persuade Leliana of the advantages of sensible leather boots.


End file.
